


Rotom! The Cupid!

by Kairu_KitsuneO



Series: Spark of Love [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Confession at Chapter 2, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff at Chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairu_KitsuneO/pseuds/Kairu_KitsuneO
Summary: Hi-roto! I'm Master Raihan's Rotom!Recently my master has been avoiding Mr. Kabu.... I wonder why?
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan, KibKab - Relationship, Raihan/Kabu
Series: Spark of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646440
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	1. Finding Courage

**Author's Note:**

> My first KibKab fic XD  
> Any OOC is my fault.

Hi! Hi _-roto_ !  
  
I’m Master Raihan’s Rotom! Yes, the handsome and playful red Rotom Phone that everyone loves and adores! :D

I know a lot about Master Raihan. He likes selfies! Whether it’s about his daily activities or battles, Master Raihan always captures the best moment of his life. Even in his defeats, he never felt shy to record his bad days. I wish I can see the day when Master Raihan defeats the Champion Leon!

Recently I noticed that my master enjoys searching up the Motostoke Gym's official page. Besides the latest news, it is full of Fire-pun related quotes. It was fun to read! But most of the time, Master Raihan is fixated on Mr. Kabu’s photos. Today, he is scrolling through the gallery again. There is Mr. Kabu in one of his hottest matches alongside with his trusted companion, Centiskorch. Ah, it’s Mr. Kabu at the stadium entrance, smiling gently at the camera. And then Mr. Kabu in his compressed shirt, wiping away the sweat on his face with his signature towel at locker room. 

Master Raihan’s face turns red immediately. It’s a rare sight to see such a colour on master’s darker skin. He is smiling goofily as he stares at Mr. Kabu’s photos. So I guess he is happy to see Mr. Kabu! 

* * *

Master Raihan is taking a stroll down the Hammerlocke district area on a relaxing, cloudy afternoon. 

“Rotom, make me look good in these photos, ya?” Master smiles, showing off his beautiful canine with a thumb up. “Understood _-roto_!” I never disappoint my master’s trust. Fast as the wind, I fly up into the air, trying a few angles and snapping a couple of great photos. Then, I notice a figure walking out of the stadium.

“Ah! It’s Mr. Kabu!” I chirp happily, readily to fly over and greet the older man. Suddenly, Master Raihan grabs me and backs away into an alleyway in one swift move.

“m..as..ter..?”

Master Raihan hugs me tightly to his chest. His heartbeat is hammering as fast as a Rillaboom’s drumming. After putting me in silent, he stays completely still, even a drop of needle can be heard in this quiet, dark alleyway. We secretly watch Mr. Kabu jogging down the path towards the entrance gate, until he is out of sight did my master lets me go. 

I levitate near my master in confusion, “Master, are you not happy to see Mr. Kabu in person?”

“Ehh? I…,” his shocking face quickly flushes with red, “-no, that’s not true!”

“Then why are you hiding from him?”

Master’s luminous, teal blue eyes widened in disbelief. I flinch slightly, worrying if I have asked an inappropriate question. He later averts his gaze and walks out, “It’s nothin’, really. Come on.”

Frown forms on my saddened face, unable to understand my master’s behaviour just now. I hurriedly follow the lonesome figure by the light.

* * *

Goodra whines in worry, looking over the picnic table at Master Raihan, who is playing with his food. He has been purposely avoiding Mr. Kabu for days, and for days he has no appetite to eat properly. I feel partly guilty because Master Raihan has been using me to find out Mr. Kabu’s schedule, so he could plan his activity further away from the man. Weirdly enough, he always looks longingly at Mr. Kabu’s photo before he sleeps. Which also renders him into several sleepless nights, with dark circles began to form under master’s eyes. The team and I can’t bare to look at our master’s fatigued state.

If he misses Mr. Kabu, why not meeting up with him, instead of doing such an opposite? :(

Flygon drifts towards the table, he scoops up a portion of curry rice with a spoon and tries to feed his owner. The said owner just smiles weakly, he pats Flygon’s head and then walks away from the table, retreating wobbly into the tent. Everyone gathers near the tent worryingly, occasionally hearing several coughs and sobs flying out of it.

“Isss masster ssick?” Sandaconda asks sadly. Everyone except me chances a glance at each other without a clear answer, then they all look at me at once.

“I don’t know _-roto_. I don’t understand…” I cry helplessly. 

“Rotom, you’re the only one who is the closest to Master Raihan,” Duraludon says, “we can’t help if we don’t know the details.” 

“It’s complicated _-roto_ ,” I reply, not knowing where to start the explanation.

“Then you need to talk to our master, Rotom,” Goodra suggests, “-you have more freedom than us.”

“I’m not sure if I can...” I mumble quietly.

“Don’t forget your courage! Rotom! You are our only hope to help our master!” Torkoal encourages me. Everyone looks at me in the eyes and nods supportively. 

I have been entrusted with an important mission.

* * *

The sun soon sets down and the moon conquers the night sky. 

Master Raihan flops onto his bed, letting out the biggest sigh I have heard from his last defeat. Seeing this as my opportunity, I gather my courage and ask, “Master, what’s wrong _-roto_?”

Master looks at me in a dazed, I carefully measure my next words, “Master can talk to me...if you want to-” I collect every little spark around my blue lens to make them appear glittering like ‘Yamper’s eyes’. Then I end my speech with my favourite words,

“I’m my master’s _best friend_ , after all!”

Master Raihan stares blankly at me for what seems like an eternity. I await his response nervously, my timer counting down to laugh at my futile attempt. And then a loud whining shakes the room, “Ahhh Rotom! What should I do?”

“ _-roto_ ?” .... _It was super effective!?_  
  
Master Raihan pours out his piled-up frustration and insecurity to me. I'm beginning to understand better of my master’s recent behaviour. Master has a little crush on Mr. Kabu!

"Master likes Mr. Kabu right? Why don’t master confess to Mr. Kabu?"

It’s never a problem when it comes to engaging with people. Man, Master Raihan loves people! A confident and sparkly charming dragon tamer! Never to shy away from camera and fans-

“Nah, I can’t,” master sighed in defeat, hands covering his eyes, hiding his expression away from me.

I ponder about what is stopping master? Is it because Mr. Kabu isn’t a Pokémon? Master Raihan always show us his love in an instant. Kissing, patting and hugging come natural when he faces us. Oh, wait. He also hugs his fans too. Hmmm, come to think of it, Master Raihan always looks confident in anything he does. Even when he is battling with Champion Leon, he never looked afraid despite his past losing streaks. Is it because he believes in the small chances to win? Chances? 

A realisation draws a conclusion in my mind. Master Raihan is able to show his love to us and his fans is because he knows we love him as well. Defeat can be a pain for Master Raihan, but it is never his fear. What he fears the most, is the feeling of rejection. The crushing despair of his loved one isn’t able to reciprocate.

Master Raihan is afraid of the small chances that Mr. Kabu doesn’t love him back! That’s why he is losing his confidence to confess!

I turn to study the man on the bed. He is sleeping soundly, apparently feeling relaxed after releasing half of the burdens from his heart and allowing his sore body to rest. I can see a faint trail of tears on his face. A sudden bitterness fills up my core.

I want Master Raihan to never forget his confidence. I need to find back my master’s courage!


	2. Love Confession

“Uwahhhh, it’s freezing cold~!!” Master Raihan hugs his chest, shivering under his thick layered coat. We are all exhausted from the training rounds at Route 9, just as I suggested. When master makes his way to the Hotel Ionia for its famous hot springs bath, he freezes, not because of the cold weather in Circhester, but rather startled by the familiar salt and pepper hair in a big black coat from a distance.

“Raihan!”

Master Raihan halts his fleeing steps, knowing he is unable to escape, he straightens up and faces his fear. “H...Hey~ Mr. Kabu! What a coincidence!” Master Raihan puts on his usual publicity smile, trying to hide his uneasiness. The Fire Gym Leader makes a small runs towards the smiling man, with his face brightens up at each step closer. I guess it must be the joy of reunion for not seeing my master in quite some time.

“Raihan, you look so tired.” Mr. Kabu frowns, noticing the dark circles on my master’s pretty face. “Ya’ know, busy with battlin’ and stuff, hahaha,” Master Raihan tugs at his yellow scarf with his white winter gloves, allowing some of the restless, hot steam flow out into the cold air. Before the two of them realising, Mr. Kabu, already on his tip-toed, has his ungloved, wrinkled hand reaching for the younger man’s rosy cheek. His fingertip, as light as a feather, smoothing the tired bag under the surprised, teal blue eye. 

“Mr. Kabu…?”

The older man quickly removes his hand as if it burns, he utters a soft apology with his face flushes in hot pink, blaming the snowy weather. Master Raihan’s excited heart thumping hard against his ribcage as if it’s going to explode right off his chest. But he chooses to disregard those feelings, “I just remembered that I’d left some paperworks undone! I need to go now!” His dishonest voice gasps with urgency, priding himself in making up a great excuse to escape this situation that has become too overwhelming for him to comprehend. In which he failed to notice the pair of wiser, grey eyes darken with a sense of loss for a split second.

“Ah, I understand. I shouldn’t be bothering you any longer then," Mr. Kabu returns with a faint smile in those caring eyes, “also please take good care of yourself too.”

“Hahaha, I will. So...goodbye then,” Master Raihan almost lets out a sigh of  _ relief _ .

No no no! Master is trying to run away  _ again _ ! I can’t let this happen!

I jet out of my master’s pocket, hovering over their head with a sense of duty. They stare confusingly at me, stunned at my sudden appearance. “R..Rotom?? What are you…?”

[Say it!]

“W..what?” Master Raihan’s voice cracks with panic. The curious, half-lidded eyes looking back and forth at us. Cold sweat starting to break out on my master’s face, “Haha, stop messin' around, Rotom!” He tries to catch me, but I’m faster, successfully dodging his large hand and keeping myself in the air. I'm going to keep on pressing master to confess.

[Say it! Say it!] I chant loudly. Master Raihan is anxious, not knowing how to catch his rebellious Rotom. And then, something clicks in his mind. He calms himself down and lies, "Where did you learn this new hit song, Rotom?"

_ Eh? _ What master's talking about? There is no such...

"It was a new song? I guess I'm quite behind the trend, huh? Haha," Mr. Kabu laughs awkwardly, not realising he has been deceived by my lying master. "I'll kindly show you if my Rotom return to me right now," Master Raihan smirks as he stretches out his hand. Ah, a trick to corner me down! I can't resist my instinct to follow my owner's command. My body moves on its own, descending to his extended palm. Oh no, is this the end?!

"Loves Mr. Kabu!" I scream with all my heart in my last attempt to save my master from his lovesick misery. Master Raihan makes a choking sound that got the older man worried for a second. He quickly puts me in silent mode. Alas, I have lost my voice to speak. 

Meanwhile, Mr. Kabu is beaming at my master with the same curiosity again, anticipating an answer about the words that I have blurted out. A blush slowly spreads across my master’s nervous face. Klink turns in his head as he tries to find an acceptable explanation. “Ahh.. yes! This little thing adores Mr. Kabu’s presence!” Master Raihan lies through his shakily teeth with smiling eyes, hoping his crush doesn’t catch on the hint of the ‘almost’ love confession. 

“Ah, I see,” Mr. Kabu’s gaze focuses on me as he takes hold of me, “I’m glad that you like me.” And then he gives me his brightest smile. _ Ah, Mr. Kabu has the warmest smile! I’m going to melt-  _ NO! This isn’t the time! I can't seem to override the silent mode. What should I do? What should I do? 

I take a sneaky glance at my master, who is secretly waving his hand horizontally across his throat. “You’d better stop right now,” Master Raihan mouthing a warning at me, his piercing turquoise eyes glares like a fierce Garchomp. I shivered. A tamed Pokémon shouldn’t betray their own master. It’s an unspoken rules among the Pokémons and Trainers.

Just as I’m about to surrender, a small voice in my memories calling on me, “Don’t forget your courage! Rotom! You are our only hope to help our Master!”

That’s right! How can I stop here right now?! Filled with Determination, my face pouting like an angry Voltorb, I won’t let master do as he likes right now! For my master’s sake, and for all of my friends who have encouraged me. This is my final chance!

I flip over and open up a notebook application, swiftly turning my voice into words: [No! Master Raihan loves Mr. Kabu!]

“Eh?” the older man’s eyes widen in shock, he turns to meet Raihan’s eyes upon this new discovery. The younger man is confused at first, but soon his face fades to pale when he saw the text on his Rotom Phone, his energy was drained to scream internally. “Is it true?” Mr. Kabu’s face softened with a little tint of pink at his ear tips. Master Raihan glues his eyes at the shorter man, his mouth gawking in surprise with thousands of words stuck in his throat.  _ Master, you mustn’t give up now! _

[Master Raihan loves Mr. Kabu! Raihan loves Kabu! Raihan loves Kabu!] I continue to write seamlessly. The vibration from key-typing penetrates the air particles, carrying my master’s feelings to reach Mr. Kabu. 

“Ye, stop it!” Master yells in annoyance, when I’m about to protest, he continues, “just let me say it, okay?”

I stop, watching intensely at the two men. Master Raihan takes a deep breath to get his courage working again. His face heats up like Tamato Berry, but he shows no shyness. He holds the wrinkled hand gently and says, 

“Mr. Kabu, I’m sorry that I’d been avoidin’ you for the past few days. I was scared and uncertain. But now I wish I had told you these much earlier,” He takes in another breath, “I want you to know that, you have been in my mind for every waking hour. You are hot, pun intended. But not just that, you are also cool and gentle. I've watched every battle you had, and each time I saw your passionate face, I fall even harder for you." 

The elder man’s surprised eyes unfocused, casting down to avoid the immerse gaze, he bites down on his bottom lip in self-doubting. Nevertheless, Master Raihan’s unfaltering eyes burn away any worries Mr. Kabu has. He brings their hands together and place them on the center of his heart, "I know what you're thinking about, that I might mistake my feelings for you as an idol. But if so, how could I always have this idea, where I hug your exhausted body after your fierce battles. Or kissing your beautiful face without getting tired. Or even waking up with you next to me and watching you smile. I really like to have you in my life. Please, will you go out with me?” 

Mr. Kabu doesn’t respond. However, I know that my master won’t get any rejection today.  _ Why? _ I can tell from their linked heartbeats. Their feelings are mutual from the start. Master Raihan gulps down his worry as seconds passed, his tense body relaxes when Mr. Kabu finally nodded his head. I cheer by drawing a heart trail in the air happily. My master almost bursts into happiness tears, he lifts the smaller man up and spins in full circle.

“Raihan!” Mr. Kabu pats on my master’s shoulder in embarrassment.

“Yer not sayin’ a word got me a scare!” Master Raihan finally set his lover down, “S..So do you… _ like  _ me too?” He is too absorbed in his own happiness that he has forgotten to ask ‘the million dollar question’.

"You aren’t pranking me, are you?" the senior gym leader quirks his brow in amusement. 

"How could you think like that! I'm hurt!” Master pouts at the sly smile he was given.

“Seeing you being honest with me, I should confess something to you too,” Mr. Kabu fidgets his fingers, “-actually I find you enjoyable to spend time with. Months ago, I realised myself unconsciously wanting to search for you. I feel disappointed when I can’t locate you anywhere. So one time I went to your gym, out of devastation and worries. You weren’t there either. Your trainers said that you have left without telling your plan. -” 

Master Raihan presses his lips in guilt, remembering the day when he hid in the alleyway.

“Later I went to your Gym again on my free time and you’re still missing. For the past few days, whenever I try looking for you, you’d disappear without a trace. Even if I asked around from fellow Gym Leaders, I always arrived one step slower and you’re gone. Like you’re never wanted to be found by me. I thought you dislike me-”

“No, no, no! I didn’t hate you or somethin’! It’s just... -wait, you have been trying to find me for the past few days?....Ahhhh, Mr. Kabu, why are you so cute?” Master Raihan groans into his gloves, realising his cowardly act has caused pain to the both of them. Mr. Kabu blushes, feeling a little troubled with a faint murmur of “to be called ‘cute’ at the age like this”. 

“Ah yes, to answer your question; Yes, I believe I’m in love with you. You have attracted me with your charisma and passion. Being with you had me feel something unique, much different from my past romantic experience. These past few days have been a nightmare to me, imagining to live in a world without you is painfully horrible.”

Master Raihan frowns, quickly pulling Mr. Kabu into a deep embrace. They stay that way for a long while. Before they part from the hug, the dragon leader whispers, “I love you too, Mr. Kabu” into the small, pink ear.

“Thank you for taking an interest in an old man like me. I’m really happy. I’m glad that I’m able to find you here. To be honest, I don’t want you to leave me so soon. So I guess I have thank your little friend here.” Mr. Kabu glances at me, smiling contently in appreciation. I jiggle in delight, which my master then realised to unmute me, “Hey Rotom, did you capture all that down??” I giggle, “Of course _ -roto! _ ”

“Man, I’m stavin’!” Hunger starting to catch up with my master after the adrenaline rush has passed. “I know a dining place that provide really good Hoenn dishes, well of course if you want to join me,” the older man suggests, looking even more adorable with the pink flushes on his softened face.

“Yes, please! I wanna know more about you!” Master Raihan grins ear to ear on cloud nine, casually taking hold of the ungloved hand. Mr. Kabu simply watches at their connected hand, then makes a small chuckle and leads the way. Warmth radiated from the two in the coldness. Their lovely eyes reflect happiness for being true to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually research on love confession among japanese : [Kokuhaku](https://savvytokyo.com/love-confessions-in-japanese-what-to-say-to-win-them-over/)


End file.
